megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man 11 (sending to capcom)
This is the biggest potential comeback for Mega Man I have ever personally seen! The game will be released for all platforms on disk for 60$ with fully customizable controlls. This video explains what he would like for capcom to do, and it would save mega man! The video first talks about the robot masters (Slice man, baloon man, surge man, water man, blaze man, puff man, blast man, and spector man in that weakness order) which are not too important compared to the rest of the game. After talking about the robot masters he goes over what powers they give you and what they do. Following that he mentions that they could do a story where (like mega man 5) bass is supposedly taking over the world and once you get through a bass castle you find out it was actually dr wily then go through another wily castle. But after saying all of this he gets to the better stuff in my opinion. He said there could be a button on the controller that can change the graphics and music at any time from multiple settings. The settings include: gameboy style, 8-bit, 16-bit, 32-bit, powerd up style, and finally a new hd style. Along with all of the graphics changing in motion as you press the button the song and sound effects change to so you can really get the feel. Then after that he says something surprising. He says that once you beat mega man 11 you can unlock the classic NES mega man 1 game with the graphics button still usable, but not only that, he also said after beating mega man 1 you unlock both mega man X and mega man 2 and you keep unlocking games untill you have all of them including the dos games and more unheard of games! At first it seemed really far fetched and almost undoable but, he explained that capcom would not be loosing any money doing this and platformers don't usally sell on disk or for average game price (60$) so there has to be more then just the game. But also even if you go every single rom and iso for mega man games uncompressed it would add up to be less the call of duty advanced warefare. So imagine compressing the games (or at least games that will not be effected) and seeing how much it will take up. The graphics button will also be used in this, which is actually not very much space on the disk. It can just be sprites for mega man 8 bit and 16 bit so pressing a button just only changes the images in the game. But even with every mega man game for all platforms if that is not enough even with the graphics button, he has said for there to be a multiplayer mode in the game! Not just for mega man 11 but for every mega man game ever. There will be up to four player split screen and sixteen player online co-op, and if you want even more fun there can be an optional freindly fire mode along with other cool options. He has posted some screen shots of the multiplayer for mega man 2 in the 8 bit graphics setting which i think are cool. But even if somehow that still is not enough for you to buy it, he also said there will be a fps mode much like mega man 8 bit death match but with the graphics button still avadible. Also leader boards will be added to track your best time for all the game modes for all mega man games. Along with a pvp mode and custom stage builder being added he also says that you unlock charecters to play as when you beat games. You start with mega man, protoman,roll, and bass. Once you beat a mega man game you unlock charecters. If you beat mega man 11 you get all the robot masters, dr light, dr wily, and even auto. Once you beat a game you unlock all the robot masters, the opposing villan if you don't already have it(wily,sigma,wolverine sigma, ect.) and the main charecter if you do not have it. (mega man, X, mega man EXE, ect.). These charectors can be used in any game you have already beat and multiplater even if you have not beat the game yet. The way online mode works is, you start with being able to play mega man 11 online with out beating it. Once you beat mega man 1 you can play that online. You have to beat the game to play it online, unless your friend is hosting a custom game in which he is using a game you have not unlocked or beat yet. You may still play the game in that case and it counts as beating it even if you do so with 16 players. I really enjoyed watching the video and hope you do as much as me. The video is below for more details. I hope you like it and storm capcom with letters.